


Lesson learned

by Simplysupercorpsmut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysupercorpsmut/pseuds/Simplysupercorpsmut
Summary: Kara and Lena have some fun before their daddy returns home and catches them.





	Lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. Be kind. I might write more depending

Kara and Lena were both in bed. Their Dom was at work sorting through files. Kara turned and looked Lena in the eye “Lena sweetie. When will daddy be back” she asked quietly. “Not sure baby. Why?” Lena responded. “Well Lena. I’m really horny I can’t think right” she grabbed Lena’s hand and guided it to the wet patch on her panties “maybe you can take care of me until daddy gets back”  
“Kara last time we did this we ended up getting spanked” Lena snapped back quickly. Kara moved her panties to one side “pleaseeeee baby”  
Lena bit her lip “fine. But if we get caught I’m blaming you” Kara smiled widely “I knew you couldn’t resist” Kara said while kissing Lena’s cheek. Lena started to play with Kara clit slowly making circular motions around the clit. Kara moaned “Lena don’t be such a tease. Daddy could be home any minute” Lena bit karas neck and slapped her pussy “silence slut” she hissed. Karas body was on fire. She loved when Lena took control. She pushed two fingers into Karas core making her groan. “Thank you miss” Kara groaned. Lena started to pump the fingers in and out coating them in Karas juices. “Turn around kitten” Kara did as she was told. Lena continued the assault on Kara pussy. “Spread your cheeks baby. You know what I want” Kara did as she was told once again. Lena licked her lips. She bit sharply into Karas left butt cheek making her squeal. She then proceeded I lick Karas ass. Her free hand started to slap her ass again and again. They heard the door open. “Fuck daddy’s back” Lena hissed. “Please don’t stop Lena. Please. Let her catch us. Please miss” Lena continued what she was doing. Kara was in heaven. They heard their daddy call for them from downstairs. Kara was too horny to care. Her moans got louder and louder Lena but sharply into her butt again causing Kara to scream and cum all over Lena’s fingers.

Sam walked upstairs and went to their bedroom. She opened the door and saw Lena and Kara semi naked making out “girls what did I say. No orgasms without me” Kara was excited for the punishment to come. Lena on the other hand wasn’t. “You know the rules. On your knees. Both of you” Kara quickly got into the correct position but Lena took her time which caused a harsh slap on her butt. “You know the rules. During this punishment you can either kiss each other or apologise for being horny sluts”  
She placed her hand on Lena’s butt. Lena is quickly said “please don’t spank me daddy. Please. I’m sorry for being a naughty girl. I’m sorry dadd.” Sam raised her hand and slapped Lena’s ass nice and hard. Lena squealed. Tears filling her eyes. Kara looked at Lena. She started to kiss Lena’s neck in an attempt to make her feel better during the punishment. “Beg me again.” Sam said in a deep voice “please don’t spank me daddy.” Sams pussy was dripping wet. Hearing her baby beg like that. She slapped her ass harder then last time. “Again” she said. “Daddy please don’t spank me. Im sorry” Sam could feel the wetness drip down her legs thigh. Lena started to sob but this only made Sam much more horny. She continued the assault on Lena’s ass until it was red and bruised. Sam lifted her hand and using all her force slapped Lena’s ass. Lena collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily and sobbing. “Your turn” she said as she moved to Kara. “God you’re dripping wet. Did seeing me spank Lena turn you on? You’re such a slut” Kara blushed a bright red. Sam started to massage Karas ass. “I need something special for you baby girl” she went to her draw and got out a dildo that had a red lamp installed into it. Kara was excited yet slightly nervous. They only ever use the red lamp dildo on special occasions. Kara loved when they used it she was dripping wet. “Lena sweetie. You’re allowed to watch me fuck her.” Lena turned around and leant back on a pillow. Still sobbing slightly.

Sam turned on the red lamp strap-on and Kara instantly felt her power fade away. Sam started to Spank Karas ass. Slowly at first so she could become used to her weakness. Sam slowly started to spank her harder and faster. Lena was definitely enjoying herself Sam could see how wet she was. Sam continued the assault on Karas butt cheeks. Slowly turning them red. Sam looked up at Lena “looks like someone’s a bit excited” Lena blushed “you’re allowed to touch yourself kitten” Lena smiled and started to masturbate. She hated being punished but she loved watching Kara get punished.  
Sam spread Karas butt cheeks and started to lick her ass hole making it nice and wet for the strap-on.  
Sam slowly pushed the strap-on into Karas ass making Kara moan. She went slow at first but started to go faster and faster. She pushed the strap-on all the way in and pulled it out in a swift motion. Kara groaned at the loss. “Turn around. Now” sam said in a dark voice. Kara turned around and lay back on the bed. Her pussy was on fire. Sam pushed the strap-on back into Karas ass. Kara was close and Sam could tell she was. She grabbed kara by her nipples and pulled her up for a kiss. It was a deep sloppy kiss. Lena moved up the bed and was about to join before Sam stopped her. “You can only watch baby” Lena was upset but Sam and Kara continued to make out. Sam pushes Kara back onto the bed. “Daddy please can I cum” she groaned.“Awee such a good girl for asking. Of course you can” Karas moans filled the room her entire body shook and she covered Sam with her squirting. Sam took the strap-on out and turned it off. Kara could feel her power flow back into her. She grabbed Lena and kissed her. Sam put the strap-on back into the draw. Then she went to join the other two in bed.


End file.
